Précieuse essence
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Ma réponse au 70ème défi du Poney Fringant. Arwen a une mission spéciale pour sauver son rôdeur préféré et une arme de taille.


Ma réponse au 70ème défi d Poney Fringant sur le thème de _L'hygiène chez les elfes._

* * *

Arwen savait que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas digne d'une elfe. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Certaine chose sont plus importantes que la dignité elfque, ou plus important que son status de Dame d'Imladris.

Comme par exemple… Elle soupira presque, comme par exemple, l'hygiène chez les elfes. C'était quelque chose d'aussi essentiel chez les elfes que manger ou boire, même plus, mais ça semblait moins l'être chez les humains. Notamment les rôdeurs. Un dernier pas et elle se trouvait non loin de la cascade. Elle y vit Aragorn à demi vêtu - Qu'Eru soit loué ! - en train de faire sa toilette en utilisant.. Du sable. Ces humains, ils seraient perdus sans les elfes. Elle rougie tout de même jusqu'aux pointes de ses oreilles.

Elle hésita. Il lui suffira de seulement soupirer pour qu'il la remarque. Il en fallait peu pour alerter son fiancé. Mais, elle restait une elfe…

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'approcha de son aimé. Il était en train de se frotter vigoureusement les bras de sable et d'eau. Elle tendit son offrande son nez, il en tituba de surprise.

"Arwen ? Mais que faîtes vous ici ma gente dame ?"

"Estel… Elrohir m'a signifié votre retour," elle gardait ses yeux rivée à ceux du rôdeur, "il a aussi raconté vos mésaventure avec la gadoue et… et des détritus." Elle tentait de réprimer un sourire, "et vous savez comme l'odorat d'Ada est sensible." Elle vit Aragorn baissa le menton et renifler le savon qu'elle lui avait amené :

"Mais… Meleth nîn, ce savon sent comme…"

".. de la rose." Elle termina pour lui avec un sourire. Mine de rien, il s'était rapproché d'elle et il souriait de toutes ses dents :

"Ma dame est ce que mon odeur vous offense aussi ?" Il était si proche qu'elle ne pouvait échapper à sa présence. Les yeux dans les yeux elle inspira profondément. Allait elle tomber dans les pommes comme Elrohir avait prédit ?

D'abord, il y avait le parfum familier d'Imladris, ce mélange de minéraux, d'eau et de pins… Et encore plus de pins, du thym peut être ? Un brin de solitude, des feux de camps enfumés, des lunes croissantes et décroissantes à souhait dans une douceur infinie, des longues marches boisées, les aubes glaciales et les premiers gels acidulés; et quelque chose d'autre… Quelque chose d'enivrant comme le miruvor, quelque chose de familier comme l'âtre autour duquel les elfes d'Imladris chantaient, enveloppés de volutes d'encens et de musk. Le métal tranchant des épées se mêlait aux baisers échangés furtivement à l'ombre d'un chêne. C'était un monde entier qu'exhalait l'homme qui se trouvait si proche d'elle. Elle s'y perdait comme elle se perdait dans son regard, comme elle se perdait dans ses baisers.

Elle r'ouvrit les yeux, Aragorn l'observait comme s'il avait encore vingt ans et qu'il venait de la voir pour la première fois. Et puis, il y avait cette timidité qu'elle seule connaissait :

"Combien de temps suis-je restée ainsi ?" Elle demanda mais elle devinait déjà la réponse. Le soleil allait se coucher quand elle s'étaient perdue, oubliée, dans le parfum de son aimé et quand elle s'en était finalement échappée, la nuit était déjà bien tombée.

"Suffisamment longtemps pour me convaincre que je n'ai pas besoin de sentir la rose," il murmura et elle leva son visage pour recevoir le chaste baiser qu'il déposait sur ses lèvres.

Non, son cher Estel, son voyageur des grands chemins n'avait pas besoin de se cacher derrière les effluves d'une rose.

Alors qu'ils allaient vers la salle de banquet, main dans la main, Estel finit par lâcher :

"Demain, je vais emmener Elrohir chasser l'orc avec moi. Et je vous promet qu'il viendra vous demander un de ces savons à la rose que vous confectionnez si bien. Enfn, si mon plan ne faillit pas."

Devant la porte, elle se tourna vers lui pour mieux mirer son visage. Ah ce que son mortel était ravissant quand il avait cet air presque enfantin !

Elle s'était liée au valeureux capitaine, futur roi, qui était arrivé dans la Lothlórien avec un visage gris de fatigue et tiré de tristesse et labeur. Mais celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout c'était cet Estel. Rares étaient ceux qui savaient que sous la mante grise et la crasse des grandes routes, il y avait ce regard qui d'un seul éclat pouvait redonner espoir à toute la Terre du Milieu.

"Vous n'approuvez pas, ma douce dame ?" Son sourire triomphant s'était dissipé. Mais elle le lui rendit de son propre sourire aimant :

"J'approuve de tout ce qui vous fait sourire ainsi Estel." Et se pencha vers lui, elle lui murmura à l'oreille, "Et j'approuve de ce tout ce qui pourrait faire paniquer Elrohir." L'insouciance de la jeunesse était donc contagieuse ?

Décidément, aimer un mortel lui faisait perdre des siècles d'existence… Peut-être qu'elle pourrait le conseiller aux semi-elfes qui cherchaient quelque chose pour cacher le passage du temps sur leurs visages d'elfes ?

Côte à côte, ils entrèrent dans la salle de banquet. Ils furent accueilli par un bouquet de mélodies et de douces voix, et les relents de myrrhe qui était l'ingrédient manquant pour que la fragrance de cette soirée soit pour toujours fixé dans les souvenirs d'Arwen. L'essence de l'amour est quelque chose de si subtil que seuls les elfes savent vraiment apprécier toutes ses notes.


End file.
